


Beast

by that_fandomlife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, and i think it's good, but i loved writing it, i might be marked as emotionally disturbed after you finish reading this, trust me - Freeform, very dark, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife
Summary: He tried to remain sane, for everyone’s sake, for his sake. He couldn’t let it win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my creative writing class and simply transferred it from Word to here (of course for my creative writing class I changed the names because my classmates does not need to know I write gay fanfiction about my kpop ships xD). 
> 
> Enjoy!

He gripped the edge of the bathroom sink. His arms and hands shook violently as his grip seemed to tighten by the second. He slowly breathed, deep shaky breaths escaping his mouth. His dyed-brown hair, now wet, fell over his forehead, water dripping into the sink. His brown eyes stayed focused on the dripping water as an attempt to help his focus stay steady. He tried to remain sane, for everyone’s sake, for his sake. He couldn’t let _it_ win.

_"Poor poor Junhui. Guess you won’t be able to subdue me anymore will you?”_

“Quit it.”

_“And why should I? I’ve done whatever you’ve wanted me to do. I stayed quiet while **that guy** came into your life. I’ve done my part, and now, I think I deserve some play time.”_

“He never would have wanted you to come out. That’s why he stayed. I told him to leave. I told him to stay away.”

_“And he should’ve, because he was the one that kept me away. He’s the one that kept me from having any fun, but that was never any good for him if we’re being honest. All he wanted to do was help you, keep you sane. He was the one that was supposed to be off free and somehow he’s the one that paid the price.”_

“D-Don’t say t-that.”

_“I’m only telling you the truth. The truth hurts... but if you submit to me, you won’t have to think about that truth again. I’ll protect you from that memory.”_

Junhui slammed his hands against the bathroom sink.

“Never! I’d rather do anything than let you take over! You’re evil, sick, and took my everything away from me.”

The voice seemed to tsk in his mind.

_“Oh Junhui. It seems as if you don’t remember what happened that night.”_

And suddenly, Junhui couldn’t see.

___

Junhui slowly opened his eyes. His eyes quickly widened as he looked around. It’s as if the Devil himself took a stroll through the living room.

The lights above him were, oddly, shining brightly. The TV was quietly playing in the background while the screen itself was shattered, as if someone threw something at it in spite. The standing lamp in the corner was tipped over with the lightbulb flickering. The coffee table seemed to have been tipped over as well.

Then he saw the blood. Blood was splattered on the wall and the furniture. There was a pool of blood on the floor with a body lying flat on the ground, seemingly soaking in it.

Junhui then looked down at his hands, which were shaking violently. He shakily breathed, seeing the same blood smeared on his hands.

He walked over to the lifeless body. He bent down and quickly recognized it, seeing the skinny, lanky body shape. The body had brown hair, that was previously swept up, now lying flat on his forehead. His brown eyes, once wide and playful, were now closed. His mouth was slightly open, but not even a single breath was detected. Junhui sat down on the ground and held the body in his lap. The tight, black t-shirt was now even darker with the blood it was soaked in. His light-washed jeans were now dyed the same dark, red color. Junhui looked down at the person’s limp hand and saw a ring gracing his ring finger on his left hand. The ring, once silver and shining, was now dimmed with spots of blood.  

He reached over to stroke the person’s cheek, the blood on his hands making a red line on his face. Junhui then looked at the blood at his hands and the wound on the victim’s stomach. Slowly, but carefully, Junhui put his hand on the person’s wound. He brought his hand up and saw that the blood from the person’s wound and the blood on his hand matched.

His breathing quickened.

_“What have I done?”_

He looked down at his victim as tears started to stream down his face.

“Sunshine?”

The body didn’t reply.  

“Sunshine?”

No reply.

“Please, Minghao. Wake up.”

Silence.

_“What have I done? What have I done?”_

Junhui cried huge tears as he held his sunshine in his arms, crying his over lifeless body. The tears only fell faster as Junhui realized what he had finally done.

“I’m sorry,” Junhui apologized, choking on tears, “I-I’m so s-sorry. I-I didn’t mean for it t-to take over. I-I can’t c-control i-it. I can o-only control i-it when I-I’m w-with you. I-I need you. P-Please stay w-with me. Please.”

“Please,” Junhui pleaded one more time.

Minghao only laid limply in reply.

Realizing he wouldn’t get a reply, and that the deed was already done, Junhui continued to let the tears fall as he held the body closer.

“I’m so sorry.”

___

Junhui opened his eyes and saw himself back in his bathroom. Tears were falling down his face just as they had that traumatizing night.

_"See what you’ve done? You don’t deserve him. You **never** deserved him. He was sweet, kind, caring, and **always** put you in front of himself. He stayed with you to help you with your sanity and somehow he’s the one that suffered from your growing insanity to the end. Tell me... how is that fair?”_

“I never meant for him to get hurt,” Junhui whispered, his voice breaking.

_“He was doomed to feel every type of pain the day he met you. He should’ve left when he had the chance.”_

“But I-”

_“Don’t you see? Minghao is **dead** because of you. You can **never** protect those you love because **you’re** the one that brings them **pain** and **suffering**.”_

Angry tears started to flow down Junhui’s cheeks. He angrily brought his hands up and pounded them against the mirror, making it shatter. Shards of glass cut him, making his hands bleed, but he didn’t care.

“T-That’s not true. Y-You made me k-kill him! Y-You’re the one t-that made me h-hurt him! I-I never would have h-hurt him!” Junhui yelled, tears of anger falling down his cheeks as he fell onto the sink, breaking down into more tears.

_“All I simply did was whisper a few words of wisdom into your ear. You did the rest.”_

“Y-You and I both know you took o-over, like y-you always d-do,” Junhui whispered, his voice breaking.

The voice hesitated, as if it were thinking.

_“That’s probably how it went. You know I like to have fun, and frankly, Minghao was getting in the way of that, and he would’ve been in the way for forever if I didn’t stop him. I had to get rid of him, and now, I have.”_

“Y-You monster,” Junhui trembled as he pushed himself up, his hands in fists that rested on the sink that now held up his body.

_“We’re all monsters Junhui. It doesn’t take something like me to make it appear. Everyone can deny it. Everyone can try to hide it but we all know the truth. Deep down, everyone is an animal, a monster, a **beast** ,” the voice coolly whispered, “now, are you going to let me out now? Or do I have to force you to by showing you your dead sunshine again?” _

Junhui gripped the sink even tighter, as if that were possible. He blinked the tears away and tried to focus.

Junhui tried to think of Minghao: the one that kept him sane. He thought of the soft brown hair he loved running his hands through. He thought of the playful brown eyes he adored. He missed the daily hugs and kisses he received. He missed hearing “I love you”.

He wanted to hear those words again.

_“What’s it going to be? If you remain who you are, you’ll have to live with the guilt for the rest of the days you live. If you submit to me, you’ll forget it, and live a pain-free life.”_

“But you’re evil. You’ll kill more people than you did Minghao. You’ll do more bad than I ever wanted to. The only way I get to live this “pain-free” life is if I allow you to afflict pain on others.”

_“Would you rather live with the guilt?”_

Junhui paused.

_“No.”_

Without hesitation, Junhui walked out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. He stopped at a specific drawer and opened it. He pulled out a silver butcher knife that was now dripping red because of his bloodied hands.

_“And what do you think you’re doing?”_

“Doing something I should’ve done a long time ago.”

_“You don’t have the guts.”_

“I don’t want to live with the guilt of what I’ve done, and I’m not going to let you use my body to do harm to others. So yes, I _do_ have the guts.”

And with that, Junhui took the knife and slowly pushed it into his stomach, exactly where the wound was on Minghao, his source of sanity and light, the one who didn’t deserve to die. Junhui gasped as the pain continued to intensify. His body told him to stop but he ignored it and continued to push the knife deeper into is body, needing to feel the pain his innocent sunshine felt, the pain Junhui never intended him to feel.

Junhui then violently coughed as he fell onto the ground, feeling the blood inside him flow out of the gaping wound in his stomach and onto the wooden kitchen floor. It was slow and painful, and he wanted it to stop, but Junhui knew he had to feel it, because he felt he deserved it.

And with that thought, he took his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm okay, I swear. I just thought I would write with this kind of concept because it was really interesting to me. Plus I wrote this while I was thinking of what should happen for my other fic, Protector... which I suggest you check out. I'm posting a new chapter soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
